The Tenth Commandment
by Merry Wanderer of the Night
Summary: Some chick starts dating James, relax Jilly fans.  Remus gets a crush on her... I suck at summaries, full one inside, forgive me. Rated T for cursing.  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_I really don't know where I want to go with this story, so ideas are sooooo appreciated. Anyone who likes the idea of the story, please subscribe. Pleasepleasepleaseplease review or PM me with ideas. I should warn you that I am extremely slow at updating, and that my chapters are about as short as Kim Kardashian's marriage . Here's a short summary of what I think this story might end up as:_

* * *

><p>Mari is a girl at Hogwarts (big surprise there). She absolutely hates the marauders; they are such jerks. But When James Potter asks her out*, how could she refuse that adorable face? To mix things up, lets just say that our favorite werewolf (leave now Twihards) has a growing crush on Mari... Will this ruin friendships? Who knows! I certainly don't...<p>

* * *

><p><em>*All Jilly fans: RELAX! James is a teenage boy, and I siriusly (hah see what I did there? I love cheesy jokes, don't you?) doubt that he could go seven years without a girlfriend. Besides, I never said that James and Mari don't break up.<em>

_I really apologize for dumping this all on you guys, but I really needed to share some of this with you. Please review with your ideas, thoughts, and haterishness (lol I made up a word!). Be fairly nice though, I do like my face without tear stains. To make up for this rambling, I give you the first chapter as of yet (It's really not anything at all. I promise to try to update with the rest of it soon). Oh, and I apologize for my terrible British English. Check out my other author fails, and have a nice day!_

* * *

><p>I dragged my things, with the help of my mum, to platform 9 ¾. Soon after we went through the brick wall, a tall man took my things. He offered to take my muggle backpack, and put it into the hold of the train, but I refused. Too many important things were stuffed into my backpack.<p>

My mother started to cry. "Mum! Stop it!" I groaned, "I'll only be gone a few weeks." I knew perfectly well that this wasn't true. No matter how much my mother wanted me to, I refused to go home for Christmas break. She smiled anyways, kissing the top of my eleven year old head.

When I was ready to get onto the train, I could barely tear my hand from hers. For such a tiny woman, she sure was strong. I heard a whistle from the crimson train in front of me, and I ran onto it.

Since I had gotten on the train so late, there were no open compartments. It was my first year at Hogwarts, and already I had no chances of making any friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the whole first chapter. I tried super hard, so be nice. I understand that the boys weren't officially the marauders until about their fourth year, but this is a fan fiction. I can change things if I want to… I'm sorry I'm going so slow with the story, but I got caught up in the train ride. Enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>I dragged my things, with the help of my mum, to platform 9 ¾. Soon after we went through the brick wall, a tall man took my things. He offered to take my muggle backpack, and put it into the hold of the train, but I refused. Too many important things were stuffed into my backpack.<p>

My mother started to cry. "Mum! Stop it!" I groaned, "I'll only be gone a few weeks." I knew perfectly well that this wasn't true. No matter how much my mother wanted me to, I refused to go home for Christmas break. She smiled anyways, kissing the top of my eleven year old head.

When I was ready to get onto the train, I could barely tear my hand from hers. For such a tiny woman, she sure was strong. I heard a whistle from the crimson train in front of me, and I ran onto it.

Since I had gotten on the train so late, there were no open compartments. It was my first year at Hogwarts, and already I had no chances of having any friends.

That may seem a bit harsh on myself, but it was true at the time. My father told me before he left that the only way I would meet friends at school was if I sat with them on the train. It's true that I wasn't shy, but I didn't want to just walk into a compartment.

I'd never had many friends growing up. My mother, a muggle, had forced me to go to muggle school. It was absolute torture. I tried to keep my emotions fairly neutral, but it was difficult, and I kept using unintentional magic. The kids at the Chester Academy (an over-rated private school if you ask me) had made fun of me. They told me that I was stupid, and that my father had left me because of that. It wasn't true.

I wandered aimlessly down the train, not knowing where to go. Finally, when my feet hurt, and I had concluded that the train was magical, I heard laughter from the compartment to my left. I squared myself to it, not sure what I was doing. I absentmindedly reached for the door. I slid the door open.

Inside was quite a sight. Four boys sat on one side, two of them laughing, one reading a book, and the last staring into space. A girl with fiery hair stood, yelling at the boys. Something about "Snivelus." The last person in the fairly crowded compartment was a thin kid with a hooked nose. His hair fell in greasy locks to his shoulders. Had he ever heard of shampoo?

As soon as I had entered the compartment, everyone stopped and stared at me. I felt my cheeks get hot when the boys stopped laughing.

"Hello," the one that had been reading said. He wore thin spectacles and a warm smile on his face. The girl turned to me. Her emerald eyes reflected so much anger that my face got even hotter.

"Hi," I said in reply to the boy's greeting. "Was I interrupting something? Because I can leave..." My voice faltered and I winced.

"No, no! Severus and I were just looking for a reason to leave..." The fiery haired girl shot the boys that had been laughing a nasty glare. I would certainly hate to be in their shoes. She pushed past me, with the boy (the one who needed a shower), who I assumed was Severus, in tow.

"I don't mean to intrude, but what in the world was that?" Oh me and my eleven-year-old social skills. The question had come out a bit pushier than I had intended.

"Well aren't you little Miss-Needs-To-Know-It-All," one of the dark haired boys said.

"James, that doesn't even make sense," the other said.

"Does too!" The boy who I concluded was James said. He stuck his tongue out at the others.  
>I face palmed, turning around. The sandy haired boy who greeted me when I entered said, "Wait! We have room now, you can stay with us." I concluded that he was the only decent one out of all of them.<p>

The sandy haired boy, who I later learned was named Remus, introduced me to his friends. James and Sirius seemed like gits to me, and Peter seemed like he just wanted to be considered cool. If he had asked me, I would have told him that befriending the "marauders" was the wrong way to go about being cool.

I sat on the train, resting my head against the glass window, listening to the playful banter between James and Sirius. I was a little ticked off about not being told what happened with the ginger and Severus. I shouldn't have been, seeing as I barely knew any of the boys that I was sitting with.

I gently dozed off to sleep after I had changed into my robes (a prefect had come and told us to). I dreamed of my father. Of the day he left.

In the dream I was laying on a bead. It was warm, and the comforter covered in a floral pattern. Next to me was my father. His dark hair fell into his eyes so I couldn't see them. Suddenly his head jerked upwards, revealing his eyes. They glowed a crimson color. I gasped, and struggled to get out of the bed. My father grabbed me by the shoulders, and I screamed when he stared to shake me.

I woke with a start on the train, being shaken by Sirius. Before I was completely awake, still stuck in the world of my dream, I swung my fist in Sirius's direction, hitting him squarely on the nose. "Ah! What is your problem? First you start screaming. Then when I try to wake you from what is obviously a nightmare, YOU PUNCH ME IN THE FACE!"

Realizing what I had done, I clapped a hand over my mouth. There went any chance of befriending the so called "marauders." "I am so sorry!" I cried. I really was. I had still been half asleep, haunted by the frightening image of my father. I would have punched anyone who got in my way.

"We don't even know your name," Sirius pointed out, holding his now bleeding nose.

James nodded his head. "What is it anyway?"

"Um... Mari," I paused, not sure if I wanted to give them my last name. They didn't seem like the type of boys that you trust with anything. "Mari Rosewell." James nodded his head, before his face turned red. He and Sirius started laughing. Peter started to giggle merrily. I'd almost forgotten he was in the compartment with us.

I knew not to react. I had learned from all the bullies I had growing up that it only fueled their fun. I simply glared at them.

"Mari, are you okay?" Remus had looked up from his book, ignoring James and Sirius. I looked into his eyes. They were that shade of brown that makes your insides melt. But they were filled with pain. So much pain...

"Mari?" I snapped back into reality. "Are you okay?" Remus said slower.

"Hmm? Oh, yes I'm fine," I said, feeling my face grow hot. I must have seemed like an idiot, the number of times I blushed.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Peter asked, completely serious. James and Sirius looked at Peter incredulously, and burst out laughing once again. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. That didn't help.

I looked at the title of the book that Remus had been reading the whole train ride. _The Werewolf. _I tensed. That word brought up too many bad memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! It brings smiles!<strong>


End file.
